Just a Dream
by WaitingWishing
Summary: Eight year old Winry and Edward have a little wedding that's too good to be true.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

_Just a Dream_

It was a Saturday morning in the month of March and the day was as promising as ever; the sun was out in all its warmth, no clouds touched the clear blue sky, and birds were singing in their nests. The little town of Resembool had an atmosphere to match the beautiful day for a rather joyous occasion was taking place in front of the Elrics' home: Edward and Winry's wedding.

Of course, the happy couple was only at the tender age of eight, so none of this was taken quite seriously. It was all Edward's idea when he had found a ring in a cereal box, deciding to give it to Winry so she could wear it was a wedding ring, a symbol standing for his undying love for the girl. When Pinako and Trisha found out about the love-filled gesture, they found it only necessary to have a little wedding.

It was simple, practically planned out the day before with just a few attendees. Trisha and Pinako sat in the front, Nelly, the girl down the way, sat with a few of the other children whom Ed and Winry knew, while the rest were neighbors curious to watch. The one to bind Ed and Winry together was chosen to be Al, who was wearing a white blouse and his nice black pants that were used only on special occasions, holding a book that had a piece of paper containing all the things he was supposed to say. Beside him was Edward, looking quite handsome in his nice blue slacks, white blouse with a tie to match his pants.

The procession begun- which Ed and Winry chose one of their favorite songs from their sing-along record- and all rose. Den marched down with a basket of flower petals in his mouth before running off to chase a butterfly, followed shortly by the bride. Winry, clad in her best white dress with her hair bouncing in curls, walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers from her garden looking pretty with a happy smile on her face. She stood next to Edward and faced him, both grinning madly and trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Good morning, everyone!" Alphonse declared, in which everyone chorused a "Good morning!" back to him. He opened the book, reading outloud from the piece of paper. "We are gathered here today in holy ma... ma-tree-money-"

A few of the adults chuckled at the silly, but cute mistake.

"- of Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric!" He paused to look around. Ed and Winry, being the children they were, giggled eagerly.

"So do you, Winry Rockbell take Edward Elric," Al added his own words, "the best brother in the world who still owes me money from the bet he lost last week-" Ed took this moment to scowl at his brother-" to be your awfully- oops, I read that wrong, I mean _lawfully_ wedded husband?"

Winry nodded her head eagerly, barely able to contain herself as she proclaimed, "I do, I do, I do!"

Al turned to Ed, satisfied with her answer. "And do you, Edward Elric, take Winry Rockbell," he added sweetly, "the prettiest girl in all of Resembool-" Winry gave a small smile to Al, while Ed scowled again-"to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ed shook his head, looking so excited Trisha was worried he was going to soil his pants. "I DDDDDDOOOOOO!"

Al looked back up at the crowd, asking in his own words, "If anyone doesn't like these two getting together, which wouldn't be very nice at all, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

He surveyed the crowd and saw Nelly, standing up on her seat to be seen.

"Nelly, you object the marriage of my brother and Winry?" he questioned.

"Well, no, I was just wondering," she glanced at Ed and Winry. "Now that you two are married, you're still going to play outside right?"

"Of course!" the two replied simultaneously. Happy with the answer, Nelly sat back down.

"Ok, since no one has a problem with these two getting married," Al looked back at his book. "I now pronounce you husband and wife-!"

"Wait, Al!" Ed interrupted.

"You skipped a part," Winry interjected.

"I did?" Al blinked and read over the paper, confused as to what he missed.

"The rings honey! You forgot about their rings!" Trisha helped him out.

"Oooohhh, yeah! Hahaha. Thanks mommy!" Al smiled at his mother and cleared his throat, looking at Ed and Winry with an embarrassed expression on his face. "You may put your rings on each other's finger as a sign that you are married!"

Ed slipped onto Winry's finger the ring he had found in the cereal box. Winry did the same, except hers was an oversized washer she had found in her Grandma Pinako's tool box since she couldn't find a proper ring. They smiled widely at each other, blushing like crazy.

"I now proclaim you as husband and wife!" Al's face grimaced as he read, "Edward, you may now kiss the bride!"

"Eeeeewwww!" Ed and Winry said in unison as they looked at each other.

"Do we have to kiss?" Ed wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"And does it have to be on the lips?" Winry added, mortified at having to kiss mouth to mouth.

"You can kiss on the cheek," Al suggested with a shrug.

Going with the idea, Ed and Winry awkwardly leaned forward, planting a butter-fly kiss on each other's cheek. The crowd erupted into waves of applause; Al's clapping being the loudest. Ed and Winry jumped up and down, hugging each other as they sang, "We're married! We're married!" Together, they ran down the aisle and into the house, where there was food and cake awaiting them.

"Hey Ed?" Winry asked, dotting his nose with some frosting.

"Yeah?" Ed poked her on the side in retaliation.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" Ed proclaimed.

They smiled happily at each other, feeling like the two luckiest kids in the world. Winry planted another kiss on Ed's cheek, laughing as she said, "Good, 'cause I am too!"

Winry woke with a start at the sound of her wrench hitting the ground with a loud metal _clunk_, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. She switched on the lamp and quickly remembered she was supposed to be working on an automail order, but had fallen asleep sometime during the night. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, feeling disgruntled at being awoken from her slumber.

Her mind drifted back to the dream she had had, smiling slightly at the sweetness of it all. To be honest, she felt as if it had been a reality, not some part of story her mind was telling while she was asleep. How could something feel so real when in the end, it was all just a dream?

"Yes," she whispered sadly to herself, "it was just a dream..."

She sighed heavily as she picked up her wrench that had fallen to the floor, thinking it would be best to finish what she had started. Besides, there would be customers early that morning and without another thought, Winry quickly got back to work.

**oOoFINoOo**

Ok, I wasn't sure how a wedding goes, since I haven't been to one in ages, so I'm sorry if I got the wedding part all outta order and stuff. Anyways, please review! It would make me very happy!


End file.
